The Concussion That Started it
by CyroWolfX
Summary: Something happend to humphrey when they went out to get a drink what will happen? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1 (03-27 18:06:27)

**Sup im Cyro and this is my first story hope you like it**

Humphrey was being a dork, like always. Kate was just walking to get a drink. Humphrey was jumping from tree to tree. "Please be careful" kate said with worry in her voice. Humphrey wasnt paying attention of how high he was getting, when he jumped without looking.

He fell head first and smacked a rock with blood squirting everywhere. Kate just stared in horror as he hit the ground kate sprinted right over. Humphrey's head was pouring blood. Kate tried nudging him lightly to not hurt him but he didnt move. Kate even licked his ear as disgusting as it was, it was all she could do but still nothing. As waitng getting tired and spending the night next to her mate, humphrey's eyes started moving, then they opened. Kate squeezed humphrey then he yelped as he was in pain and kate forgot. "I thought i lost you" kate whisperd with reilef and sadness. Humphrey just looked at her and said " Thanks but who are you?"

 **Oooh that twist find out what happens next time on The Concussion that Started it**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting new people

**Hey everyone sorry for the 1st chapter being so small, but i had to go to sleep, so to make up for it i made this chapter longer and better Enjoy!** As kate was shocked and then thought it was one of his games. "Oh ha ha humphrey" kate said rolling her eyes becuase she couldnt believe she fell for it. "Uhh no who are you and who is humphrey" kate started to get annoyed. "Can you stop?! I get it haha very funny making me think you lost your memory" humphrey just looked at her funny. " what do you mean? Stop what?" Kate finally realized that this wasn't a joke, and Kate started crying. "Hey hey dont cry its ok" humphrey said wondering why she was crying. Kate looked up with irritated eyes and wet fur. "You might not remeber" she sniffed trying to calm down, "but your name is humphrey and your well... my mate" humphrey just looked at her and a sudden memory hit him and he fell unconscious... again and kate dragged him to their den. Tired from lugging humphrey she set him down under a tree's roots and the two spent the night there close to one another for body heat.

As humphrey woke up to the girl laying next to him he remeberd log sledding with Salty, Shakey and Mooch. "How could i forget?" Humphrey said to himself i guess i really did loose my memory. And with that he started examining kate as if he never saw her in his whole life he looked in spots he shouldn't have and as he was, it was just then, kate woke up to her mate sniffing somewhere he shouldn't have. "What are you doing" kate scared humphrey and he started blushing. "Uhh.. eh..i.. uh heh" humphrey couldnt find an excuse and dropped his head. "Dont worry its fine" kate said as she snuggled with humphrey. Kate thought about bringing up the topic again. "You do know your my mate right, or i would've scratched your eye out" humphrey gulped in relief. "Still im sorry"

"C'mon lets go back to the pack and meet up with garth and lilly and see if they can help" kate said signaling humphrey to follow her. Hunphrey sighed as he didn't know who garth and lilly was he went along with it. They soon arrived at garth and lilly's den. "Lilly i need you for a secound" kate said. The silver wolf walked out and the two ladies started talking about humphrey "condition" garth then came out and saw humphrey "whats going on coyote?" Humphrey looked at him strange. "Do i know you?" Humphrey asked confused. Garth was about to answer when Kate called him. Garth walked over and Kate explained what happened. Kate the walked up to humphrey and reintroduced him to lilly and garth. "The silver fur wolf is lilly anf the red fur wolf is garth" kate said pointing to each of them. They just stood there smiling and waving awkwardly. Humphrey waved back.

Kate then told humphrey to follow him and as he tripped (as clumsy as he is) and fell onto kate a sudden memory of her and him hugging after humphrey flew off the sledd from the previous memory. "Kate" kate was confused as humphrey was on top of kate. "I remeber hugging you after i flew off the sledd with salty shakey and mooch" kate nodded in agreement. "Yep thats right those three are your best friends amd thats who were gonna go see next" Kate said

 **So i hope this made up for the firat chapter again sorry how short the 1st one was, btw comment if you want to write with me for this story Cyro out.**


End file.
